A Greater Power
by elusivequeenbee
Summary: Wronged and betrayed, Sesshomaru stands alone against both humans and demons.  But a prophecy was made that he'll be defeated by a human female who has a greater power than his.  Curious, he searches for her, and then he meets Rin.  AU, feudal era
1. The Prophecy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> While this story may not contain too many adult scenes, there will be a few dark and sadistic adult scenes that some of you may find offensive. Sorry and thank you!

Rated M for the reasons described above, and many deaths.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood on the overhang of a steep hill looking down at the farming village below in his most usual inanimate fashion, a fashion that would render him to be mistaken for an ice statue if it wasn't for the stirring of his kimono causing the fabric to make the rustling sounds as it flapped obediently by the will of the wind. The same wind carried strands of his snow colored hair to wave gracefully in the flow of its direction. And while at it, the wind flirted with every cell of his being and subtly crept into his heart a chilling effect, as if his already frosty heart had anymore need of such effect.<p>

Perhaps, there was a time he would have had noticed and appreciated that nature's element when it used to brush its cool fingers against his skin. Perhaps, there was a gentler season in an earlier time of his life that he used to be - as it being part of a gentler time - a much gentler being than he was at the moment.

But nobody knew or remembered that there was such a time when he was more gentle but himself because he was nomadic by nature and a reclusive one at that. He trod the many terrains of the earth with his own carefree strides searching for his own cause. Everywhere he came to, he left it as it was to its own natural course of life, untouched. Even the smallest insect did not fear him - not that he was a loving being who took careful consideration for his fellow dwellers of the earth, nor was he a savior of every needful things he came across. No, just as the case was, the fact that he didn't meddle into their business of daily living was enough of a reason why they had felt safe even in his presence.

During those times, his eyes remained emotionless as his very nature endowed. He was a creature of neutrality who neither interfered nor interacted. He neither loved nor hated. And never, in those gentler times, did he feel the pleasure in destruction.

His youki might have radiated a more brilliant and purer light on the creatures who was bathed in it as he passed by. And all the living things in his path, even with lesser beauty they might have had, greeted him with a vivacious sentiment and kept the same vibrancy at the moment of his farewell.

He might have been a tad bit on the arrogant side and had considered himself above and beyond the grasp of the more mundane creatures whether they'd be youkais, humans, or the sorts that were half this half that. Even though, he did not find such mundane things annoying enough for him to exterminate, but that might have explained why he chose to be elusive and uninterested in a more sociable lifestyle.

Being as arrogant in his pride as he was, there might have been a few reasons that allowed thus, because he was elegant in his beauty, powerful in his physical stamina, and the sole heir of the majestic bloodline of the great demon Kings of the West. Yet, he was humble enough to take in a careful view of the earth's gentility and reveled in the magnificent energy forces nurturing it; the world in which he was a part of.

For a practical purpose, he was just a part of the vast and curious earth. All he did was observing, studying, searching, finding, and understanding just what life meant as he might as well since he was living it. For all other purpose, he wasn't interested at all.

But at least, during those gentler days, he didn't kill for a mere pleasure or a sadistic thrill - like himself at that present moment - to satisfy a seething anger. And, perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind, he had justified that specific joy with his own name, Sesshomaru, and the implication of that very name as the killing perfection.

He didn't know that he could have that emotion.

Whether it was in his nature to feel that emotion, or was it a learned response through the more painful season of his life, he didn't know, nor did he care to know. But undoubtedly, the emotion was persistent and clinging onto him relentlessly. It was hard for him to admit that he couldn't control his own emotion, but he couldn't discard it even if he wanted to. He could hide it well, but he couldn't shake it off from the very core of his heart.

Anger!

Yet, why should he run from it?

He was not a coward. He was not a weakling. If anything, he was one of the most powerful beings ever lived, and a very brave one.

Those mundane humans!

How dare had the humans of all creatures, the weak pathetic humans, managed to destroy his father? Albeit, it was through a deceitful act that they did it. His father's human mistress had human friends who she trusted. But for a large amount of award money from the astray adviser of the Western Kingdom, Naraku, the friends betrayed his father's mistress and held her hostage while she was pregnant to demand for his father's submission. His father gave his life to save the mistress and their unborn hanyou.

And those vile demons!

How dare had they denied his blood right to the throne as the Western King? Not that Sesshomaru ever cared to inherit that title from his father during his more gentle days, but that decision was his own to relinquish. The adviser of the Western Kingdom, Naraku, had conspired to rile up a rebel force while his father was too busy pursuing the human mistress. After Naraku's murderous scheme to kill his father had succeeded, Naraku had used the reason of lack of respect - that the former King was destroyed by a mere mortal - to degrade Sesshomaru's father and to persuade for his usurping cause.

The demons of the West, half of who was jealous of his father's power, the other half had never met their prince, Sesshomaru, and had believed Naraku that Sesshomaru was an imbecile, who became so elusive to hide that very shameful fact. Some even thought Sesshomaru was a hideous monster who possessed the unimaginable thirst for blood that would eventually lead him to kill all the demons for the savage nature that a monster would possess. And the rest was just afraid for their lives if they didn't conform.

All of those reasons had convinced them that their prince was unfit to guide the West; so, they all agreed to hail Naraku as their new king. They even signed a decree as their law to exile Sesshomaru and all of the Inu descendants from then on, forbidding any of them to come back for the throne of the West.

When all of that happened, Sesshomaru was away as he always traveled and never really visited the West that often - if he visited at all; that was partly the reason why not many demons of the West knew him or knew of him. When his father's faithful servants, Totosai and Myoga, searched him out and delivered the news of his father's death and the usurpation of the throne, the indifferent prince became emotional - with RAGE!

Those mundane humans and those vile demons!

They would all pay for it!

Once benign and much gentler, the Western Heir, Sesshomaru, had been provoked!

And he left catastrophic evidence to attest to that provocation as he swept across the land with his destructive army of demon outcasts and outlaws. He was heading back to the West to see to it that the cockroach Naraku would be crushed under his feet. And everything that stood in his path never got to see the sun of the next day if they had the misfortune to pass by him.

Both armies of humans and demons, he viciously destroyed. The only thing that survived was the weak mundane villagers that he might have spared so to enslave them later after he was done with his ruthless conquest.

And he would leave the trees and the animals with all of their relatives untouched because he loved how they adorned nature, because he loved nature and all of its untamed wilderness.

At the moment, he fixed his unfathomable gaze at the farming village below. Frowning, obviously in confusion, albeit people had seen his frown just as often as they had seen his smile, but the showing of such weakness was rare for him. Though, he was confused, and he took the liberty to show it since the only thing that could catch a glance of that was nothing except for a few stern cliffs facing him.

He was looking for something in that farming village.

Or some body.

Possibly, he was looking for a person who would supposedly defeat him - a woman from a farming village. Not a supreme miko, not a well-trained monk, not the most formidable demon slayer! Even though, all of those would present enough of a challenge for him if they should all one day gather on one battlefield. But no, none of those.

The woman who would defeat him - as he understood it - would just be an ordinary female, a simple gardener, and a human at that. Not that he believed the prophet, but it was made for a curious distraction sometimes to wonder if there was a human female with a greater power than his.

Because that was exactly how it was put when the prophecy was revealed to him.

Some time back, Sesshomaru brought his wrath upon the land of Isler. Despite them being humans, their king was brave and strong, and their army men were well disciplined. They had put up a good fight, but even the strength of Isler fell defenseless against Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru walked toward the Islerian King, who was injured on the ground, to wrap up the victorious battle with a murderous joy, an old man stepped in front to disallow Sesshomaru's access to the King's body.

"I'll not allow you to kill my King!" The old fool had said bravely.

Sesshomaru was surprised. He felt pity for the old fool, who was courageous against the wrong foe, and loyal to the wrong King.

"Old blind fool! Step aside!" Sesshomaru commanded for the old man to step aside because he planned to spare the old man's life. It was a wonderful fortune for the old man because Sesshomaru respected deeply the two characteristics of courage and loyalty.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the old man chuckled at his command, "how pitiful to think that you will be defeated by a very simple gardener, a female human at that."

It was, of course, nothing to say to a seething demon lord who didn't care much about listening to unasked prophecies. But for the courageous loyalty of that old fool, Sesshomaru found it amusing enough to entertain a short conversation before he killed them all.

He opened his palm to reveal his claws as he told the man, "Do not be a fool! No human will have enough power to defeat me."

"But you will find that she will have a far greater power than yours!" The blind prophet spoke clearly like he knew exactly what he was talking about, without even a slight stir in his tone.

_'A brave fool!'_ Sesshomaru thought before he sheathed his sword. "Very well, I am feeling magnanimous today. I'll give you my words, old and blind prophet. I'll leave the land of Isler untouched for now. Place a blue crescent mark on your children's right shoulder as your family crest. Going by that, I'll protect the descendants of your family if I ever come across them when they are in distress. But keep it a secret between me and Isler. I cannot afford for my enemies to hold your children hostages against me because I have vowed to protect them; nor will you hold that vow against me for your own advantage. Because I can change my mind anytime."

Leaning closer to the old prophet, Sesshomaru hissed into the former's ears the rest of his magnanimous message, with the thrill of a hunter toying with his game, "Then when time comes, I'll kill all of your children in the most tormenting ways possible if your prophecy does not come true."

Sesshomaru turned around to order his army to retreat as he promised them, "Don't be hasty, My Warriors. We'll flatten the land of Isler to the ground eventually."

When Sesshomaru had left, the old man came by his King's side to help him up and to gather the injured back to their castle.

It was probably a strategy written on some lost scroll because the war generals who had read it probably thought it was nonsense and shoved it up somewhere out of the way for good. Or it might have been by his own bravery attempting the last shot to save their land.

The old man just foolishly made up that prophecy.

Why not tried something? They were all going to die either way. But strangely, the strategy had worked - for the time being.

When the Islerian King questioned him, the old man simply said, "Your majesty, that was to buy time. We must hurry to think up a plot to assassinate that evil and exterminate him from the earth."

For Sesshomaru, he had been searching for some decades since the prophecy. He had gazed at the women, either directly, or from a hill cliff, every chance he got at every time he passed by a farming village; but he had found no one. At least, he had found no one that he could sense a greater power than his to have even an inkling of braveness in them to stand up to him, let alone defeating him.

No one! Man or Woman!

Yet, that didn't mean she didn't exist.


	2. The Maiden In The Forest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thank you to DivineRose91 and icegirljenni for your reviews. (^_^)<p>

**Warning:** Dark adult scene!

* * *

><p>It was an evening just like the many evenings before it, nothing to emphasize.<p>

And for Sesshomaru, he stood upon another cliff looking at another farming village. He was disappointed in what he saw, or rather did not see; he turned around and descended the hill with a dry expression in his eyes.

Sesshomaru and his army was close to the West, the land that he was exiled from, the land that he vowed to take back from the hands of Naraku and all of his minions, the ones that had betrayed the Inu Kings. Thousands torturous images ran across his mind for him to choose the best punishment for those foolish traitors.

For those villains!

He thought, not admitting that he, himself, had become a worse criminal across the land. To his defense, he had a just cause. Though, he might have overdone it a tad bit, but that was relative; it all depended on how much one valued lives. Yet, to live was to die; for him, it was not how long one lived, it was how one lived. He was not afraid of his own death; so, there was nothing to those lives that he had taken that was worth for him to mull over.

Did they mull over the death of his father? Did they mull over how he had felt. And if he was the imbecile as they had thought, did they mull over how that inept simpleton would survive without his father? Did they?

And if they did but still had no heart for a more moral standard, then it gave him more of a reason to punish them!

He picked a camp in a remote corner of a jungle away from any civilization. Not even a scout would know of those places. But even if any scout able to reach his camp site, the fool would be beheaded - simply beheaded. To add an extra touch of caution, one of his warriors had erected a barrier to veil their whereabouts. Only the most powerful demon would be able to spot the site and to break into it. And most of the scouts were usually not that powerful; they usually were the runts in rank.

He liked to know his opponent before taking actions. Most of his previous enemies had been no trouble. But the closer he got to the West, the closer he got to Naraku, he had become more vigilant.

Naraku was not the strongest demon, and certainly was nobody that would be able to contend on an equal level of power with Sesshomaru. But Naraku had his own way; albeit, it might be an underhanded way, but it certainly deserved careful assessment if one wanted to defeat Naraku.

And Sesshomaru was no fool. He would take a few days to allow for a full view of the situation before he moved in on his prey. He had already learned all of Naraku's minions and co-conspirators. By that knowledge, Sesshomaru knew that his battle with Naraku would probably take a heavy toll on his army. If he didn't succeed the first time, it would take sometime to recoup.

On his way back from the disappointment of not finding any interesting woman from the farming village, Sesshomaru walked slowly through the forest toward his camp site paying no mind to the surrounding. There was no need to be attentive because his senses never failed him to automatically spot any abnormality from the normal setting of whatever terrain he was treading on.

This time, it was no different; and he stopped abruptly when he was disturbed by the voice of a female. Or was it a voice of a nightingale, perhaps, humming a tune that almost blended into the rustling symphony of the leaves chiming along the wind.

He followed the vibration of that voice toward a lake that ended a waterfall amid the thick forest. Even he didn't know such landscape existed near his camp site until then. Various wild species of flowers grew along the downward slope of the waterfall and spread through out the circling edge of the lake, contesting to show off their colorful endowments; some even looked like they were smiling.

The scattered sun beams peeped through the crevices of the trees illuminating the scenery just enough for the atmosphere to take on a dreamy effect.

And she was there.

Her bare body dipped halfway into the lake. Her bosoms were like blossoms that made the flowers jealous for their lesser beauty. Her outline curved in artistic proportions and aligned with perfect symmetry. The thick cascade of her earthy color hair drooped protectively down to one side of her shoulder letting their ends touch slightly on the water surface.

That artful physique was nothing he hadn't seen before; in fact, he might have seen better; they were much better brushed, more carefully decorated, and displayed themselves in a much more presentable way.

But there was something about the maiden that set her apart from all the glamorous feminine figures he had laid eyes on. It was something so subtle that he couldn't point out exactly what it was. It might have been a flicker of the imagination that held the beholder's eyes to their own specific standard in its particular selection for beauty from its many forms.

Like a playful mermaid, she started to dance in the water. She moved in circles; her fingers, with the same circular motions as her body, brushed playfully across the surface of the lake to make the water dance in waves around her. Her eyes reflected sparkling gleams as she sent carefree giggles into the air, which transformed into sweet sounds that blended into the surrounding nature in a perfect harmony.

For a moment, time seemed to still for Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes absorbing in the sweet vibrations of the laughter she sent his way, and breathing in her charming scent that carried her rosy essence that pleased his senses. It reminded him that there was a time when he used to stand amid such calming display of nature and felt at peace - the time when he and the world were much gentler.

Instantly, he knew what it was.

It was the carefree innocence in her charming gestures; it was the unbiased trust that she had for the world around her that she did not put up any guard against whatever evil creatures that could be lurking nearby - the sort like him. It was as if she thought that there could be no evil in existence, and that the world was a gentle place for her to sing, to dance, and to weave her genuine essence to help adorn it.

To fuse into that natural wilderness her untamed beauty!

Like she was nature herself!

Mindlessly, he stepped forward unaware of the decayed tree branch in front of his feet. It broke at the pressure his body had put on. She turned around inspecting the disturbing sound; yet, there was no fear in her eyes. He quickly transformed into an small orb of light and laid down on the ground hiding from her.

She smiled.

She smiled into space; but for a moment, he thought she was smiling at him, the most trusting smile he had ever seen. And secretly, he wished that he would get to see that smile more often.

She turned around, resuming to her evening bath. He moved farther away from the distance of her eyesight to make the observation much easier for him and undisturbing for her.

When she stepped out of the water revealing to him the part of her figure that had been hidden by the lake, his eyes widened as a strong desire ran across his mind.

Impulses arose that made him wanting her - in every way.

But, he was never a lustful creature by nature, and the nonvirtuous action of taking a maiden against her wish would mar the respectable bloodline of his InuYoukai ancestry - his kingly ancestry.

So, he refrained from his desire.

He just stood watching her as she stepped onto the trodden path after she had put her simple kimono back on. She danced to the music created by the forest leaves and to her own humming. She made rhythmic steps from one tree to another taking them into her arms as if they were her dancing partners. And in that fashion of movement, she moved farther until she disappeared from his eye reach.

Sesshomaru let all his guard down and stood gazing in awe, in peace, at the bewitching beauty of that maiden, completely unaware of the other pair of prying eyes in the same vicinity, but not so much with the same kind of awe or peace.

* * *

><p>Late into that same evening, at the Western Palace,<p>

The lord ravaged the young woman, enjoying her painful screams since there was no passionate sentiment to produce any moist cushion for her as he drilled his pleasure into her over and over again in swift motions. The sheer curtain allowed only a few scattered moon beams to peep through making the dark room visible just enough for him to see her agonizing frowns as she was pulsated back and forth by his thrushing.

He smirked, "That a girl!"

At the climax of his ecstasy, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head closer, releasing the viscous liquid into her mouth. He then pulled her up from her kneeling position to the level of his face and commented in a patronizing manner, "What is it Kagura? Is it not sweet enough for your taste?"

The young woman gulped the content in her mouth down with a slight disgust, careful not to show it.

"Enjoying it, Kagura?" Naraku chuckled at his own malice. He then threw the young woman down to the floor.

"Be gone!" He commanded her after he was done with his nightly game with her.

Kagura gathered the clothes that had been stripped off for her lord's pleasure. She pulled it closer to hide her body and stormed out of the lord's chamber when a scout approached. Kagura took a careful look at the scout before she disappeared down the hallway to her own quarter.

Naraku knew that Kagura was a powerful wind sorceress and would be of good use as one of his warriors; but he had never trusted Kagura to involve her in any arrangement regarding his kingdom. His need for Kagura was only for the passionate nights of pleasurable pursuit.

He had lusted for her since the first time he saw her.

When Kagura turned him down with her arrogant attitude, "I'll never bed the likes of you," Naraku released his wrath on the whole clan of the Wind Youkai killing every last one of them. And that day, he took Kagura into his chamber and showed her that she would bed the likes of him over and over again for the rest of her life - with the most savage manner in his persuasion.

He thought Kagura would have ended her life after that. But to his surprise, the next day, Kagura bowed in front of him. And after she hailed him respectfully as the Western King, she submitted herself to serve him for whatever pleasure he wished of her. Naraku was not a fool. Underhanded strategy was his best skill. He knew Kagura was waiting for an opportunity to revenge.

Naraku smirked victoriously thinking that Kagura would be hopeless conspiring against him. So he kept Kagura as a toy for his carnal fetish; and he kept Kagura clueless about all the issues regarding his Kingdom - the one he usurped.

Halfway down the hall, Kagura turned around as she spotted the scout leaving Naraku's chamber. As silent as the wind, she followed the scout to the residence of Yura, the hair demon, one of Naraku's warriors. Kagura pressed her ears against the wall and listened, unknowing that Naraku had meant for Kagura to spot the scout and to follow him to find out the conversation between Yura and the scout.

Naraku wanted Kagura to think that she was smart enough to figure out what was going on. Because this time, for this new scheme of his, Naraku needed to involve Kagura, but he didn't want to tell her straight out. He wanted to make her think that she came up with it all by herself.

"Yura, Sesshomaru had been spotted," the scout informed Yura

"So, he had come to the Western Land? What does Naraku bid for me to do?" Yura spoke with her silky soft voice.

"He wants you to be a decoy, to be an inside spy."

"Hm! So I've heard that Sesshomaru is not easy to fool. That might take some works."

"There's been sighting of Sesshomaru and a human girl in the forest. Maybe you should start from that girl and find or create some lead," the scout told Yura before he handed her a map scroll to the location of the GIRL he had mentioned.

"Be careful for your life, Yura. Sesshomaru is nobody to do a haphazard job on. Make it clean!"


	3. Seduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

Thanks to: IcegirlJenni, DivineRose, Lynn, Pammazola, ElheiM, Jane66, and Love123 for the reviews. I appreciate your comments very much!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>At the campsite, it was midnight. The thin crescent moon hung, dimly shading the vast night sky. A few rays peeped through the leafy parasol of the forest, scattering sparsely when they reached the campground. No song from the insect, nor the chanting of the wind, could permeate the camp barrier, allowing the atmosphere to bathe in a still silence.<p>

Resting one arm on the bent knee, Sesshomaru eyed the darkness with a steely gaze; his mind, deep in thought. The image of the maiden danced across his memory. Her carefree beauty was so different from the rest, different from anything he had ever seen; and he imagined that her touch would be as refreshing as the arm of a young snowflake from the winter's dawn.

There was never once for as long as he could remember that an image of a woman would reappear in his mind after the first time he had seen her - or after 100 times for that matter - if she wasn't a hated enemy or a beneficial friend, human or demon alike.

He regretted - for not following to learn of her residence. He regretted - that he didn't take her into his arms and do whatever his desire commanded that evening.

What kingly ancestry?

If he wanted to, he could easily find her since her scent was imprinted on his sensory cells; though, whether he should look for her was another matter to contemplate. Where in his scheme of things would he place her, but to satisfy one desire? A physical desire, a desire that he had frowned upon since his father took in the human mistress - since his father's demise because of it. He had long suppressed that desire into the farthest region of his soul, and never allowed it to surface - only to be caught by surprise as it surged through his mind earlier that evening by the presence of the strange damsel.

After running through the many reasons suggesting that he should not, he decided that he would search for her - to satisfy his lustful curiosity once and for all. He would take her; then, he would kill her afterwards for making him mar his royal ancestry, kill her for her defiant seductiveness.

With that conviction, Sesshomaru browsed through the villages surrounding the forest, searching for her scent but was unsuccessful. He thought that it might have been a mirage, a fantasy produced by some type of forest toxic plant that he might have carelessly stepped on.

Though, the image was so vivid that his desire adamantly refused to give up.

He went back to the waterfall, which was no mirage; it existed just as it did that evening. And there, the trodden path she danced on stretched far into the shadowy distance, inviting him to follow. It led to an old temple where her scent grew stronger; her residence - an odd establishment amid the forest, away from any human civilization.

The girl had never been near other humans much, which must have allowed her the untamed innocence that bewitched him.

Despite the strong stench of burned incense, the rosy scent of the maiden dominated, sipping out from inside. He followed the trail and came upon her room. After stealthily slipping through the window, he approached her bed. Sitting down beside her, his desire almost became uncontrollable.

Sesshomaru never thought he would become a lecherous thief, stooping so low as to take a maiden against her wish, in her sleep - committing a crime lower than that of a vermin. He always made himself known to those he destroyed to make sure they knew he was the one who destroyed them.

Yet, he felt shameful before this girl. He didn't want her to know that he was the person who took her purity, and then destroyed her. So, he released a small amount of poisonous fume into her breath, just enough to slightly sedate her.

So beautiful!

He touched her cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair.

So soft! So silky!

Her sheer night dress allowed a good view of her body, which drove his desire wilder. He slowly removed it; he wanted to feel every inch of her to find out just what pure and precious substance she was made of. He brought his hand back to her cheeks and around the curve of her neck. He caressed her bosoms with his claws, then gently traced along her waist down to her thigh.

So seductive!

His masculinity could no longer be calm, no longer be stoic, no longer icy!

But volatile, passionate, and boiling, threatening to combust from within him!

Impatiently, he held the base of her neck to bring her face closer as his fangs protruding and eyes glaring red from the sensual desire that had been devouring him since the evening.

The girl whispered softly!

So sweet!

He leaned forward to bear his fangs into her skin, to taste whatever tangy seduction her blood may hold.

But suddenly, he stopped!

_'What!'_ he jolted back at the thought of what hideous monster he'd become. He spent all of his life despising dishonorable pursuits, and only respecting the more virtuous actions. He was becoming corrupted just like those heinous demons he'd deemed disgraceful to his race - the likeness of Naraku.

Honor was what Sesshomaru stood for. Honor flowed in his kingly blood.

How would he defend that honor if he defiled this girl - ruining her and not even daring to admit it! Yes, in shame he would defile her; in secrecy, in the darkness of the night, he would defile her and her innocence - a rare innocence that was peaceful to his soul; if anything should be done about it, it should have been done to preserve it.

Besides!

The blue crescent moon imprinted on her right shoulder.

That mark - she was a descendant of that foolish prophet. She was someone the demon prince had vowed to protect.

He could not kill her. His words, the words of a Daiyoukai, would mean nothing if he destroyed her. Even if nobody would ever know that he was the one who took her life after corrupting her body, he, himself, would know it. And for that, his own prideful conscience overcame his basal desire.

It took great discipline, but he finally gathered his composure. He laid her back down and redressed her with the nightgown he took off a moment earlier - to lessen the temptation. He released a small stream of his youki into her breath to neutralize the poison he had drugged her with.

He turned away from the side of the bed toward the window, planning to leave the girl to her peace. He would forget about her soon. She would only be a fragment of a pleasant memory amid the raging war that he had waged against the world around him; the spirit of the Western Prince had transcended far beyond the primitive physical desire and the instinctual nonsense which was love. These pathetic shackles would not chain him down.

As he slid the window to one side for an exit, he caught a strange scent, a scent that was subtle but did not pass his keen detection. Someone was watching him, and he failed to detect it during his internal turmoil.

When Kagura realized Sesshomaru had caught her scent, she quickly zipped away into the shadow of the forest trees, a good distance from the temple. Thinking that she had eluded his reach, she sighed a relief and turned around.

"Hah!" Kagura jumped backward, startled when she saw a curious pair of luminous golden eyes.

The speed of Kagura's wind could only be exceeded by a few demons - most of who were her elders. The Inu Youkai in front of her, the one who had just passed her with ease, must be Sesshomaru, whom the servants of the Western Palace had whispered of.

The rumors about his unimaginable power must be true. For a wind sorceress such as herself, the speed was her own natural ability; but for him, it was an obtainment through disciplined training - and he surpassed her at it.

There was no doubt in her mind.

He was powerful!

He could defeat Naraku!

His aura made the air still from its chilling effect, yet strangely warming to her soul. Her heart raced as she tried to imagine how regal he would look; though, it was too dark for her to distinguish his features clearly until his youki started to glow around him.

Kagura gasped at his beauty; it was beyond her imagination.

Even though the dark changes in his view of the world had distorted the gentle countenance he once displayed, his appearance was no less beautiful. If anything, the hardening of his will had refined the edges of his outward features and made him even more curiously exquisite.

The delicate grandeur of his majesty swept Kagura's heart away that instant!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She stammered out his name, expressing that she was struck with both awe and fear.

"What business do you have with me?"

Kagura shuddered at the deep voice carrying such an emotionless quality, gently spoken but fully masculine.

After being reminded of the business at hand, Kagura composed from the lovestruck trance she was in. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's not me you should have business with. The girl is in danger. You should return to the temple to save her," Kagura informed him. "Naraku will target her to get to you. I came to give a warning."

Kagura waved a fan in front of her face with a slightly arrogant expression, speaking in a cool and impassive tone, acting like she hadn't paid any special notice of him. Inside her, her heart was combusting with pulses of love, but outside, a cool facade veiled her face. She refused to be viewed by any man as a desperate woman even though she was falling desperately in love with the man in front of her.

_'Interesting!'_ Sesshomaru thought, both amused and appalled by how quickly Naraku learned of his personal activities. He only half believed Kagura's words, but a jollt of concern for the safety of that human girl spread through him nonetheless.

It could be a trap. Sesshomaru scanned through the profiles of Naraku's minions in his head; even though Sesshomaru couldn't register this stranger in front of him, he knew how tricky Naraku could be.

However, Sesshomaru had no time to investigate. The girl needed immediate protection, and he would not allow Naraku to hurt her in anyway. Losing no time, he took off into the air and quickly darted toward the temple.

Kagura followed him.

When they got there, they both stood back in the shadow and watched. Just as Kagura had warned, Naraku's men had come to cause trouble.

In the temple's courtyard, the human girl stood.

Behind her, a monk lied, motionless; he didn't look fatally injured, just simply fainted.

In front of her, one of Naraku's men, Goshinki, curved his lips maliciously. He was slowly pulling her night dress down, exposing her bare shoulders at the moment; his eyes fixed on her with a lustful admiration. The girl stood unwavering, with the same trusting innocence on her face, and no fear showing anywhere in her expression.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, slightly confused at her nonchalance. Was she enjoying it? Or did she not know what that demon was doing to her? But Sesshomaru had no time to assess the thought process of that strange girl; he had to act fast for the sake of her safety.

When he was about to leap from the shadow, out of nowhere, Yura attacked Goshinki. Sesshomaru stepped back to watch as the hair demon spread a web of hair around Goshinki. Goshinki dodged cleanly. He leaped forward with his gigantic mouth opened, aiming for Yura's head.

Busy fighting, Goshinki left the human girl unguarded. Given that chance, Sesshomaru dash from behind the tree toward the girl. He secured her in his arms gently and swept away to the farthest corner of the courtyard. Out of the danger zone, he put her down and made a few steps forward in a more relaxing air. He calmly watched the fight between Yura and Goshinki, in deep contemplation.

Sesshomaru knew the profiles of Naraku's men, so he recognized both demons. What was all this acting in front of him? One was hurting the girl; the other, rescuing her.

Then, he realized.

By pretending to rescure the girl from Goshinki, Yura was trying to be a decoy to earn Sesshomaru's trust and a place in his army so she could be a spy.

He smirked condescendingly. Such a lowly trick! Was that all Naraku could come up with?

Yura webbed her hair around Goshinki's neck; he pretended that he couldn't get away. Yura tightened the knots to make it more believable. When Goshinki was trapped, the Taiyoukai flew forward from behind and struck a sword through Goshinki's heart, killing him instantly.

"What! NOOO Goshinki!" Yura screamed in disbelief as Goshinki evaporated with the fog from Sesshomaru's stroke - forgetting that Goshinki was her supposed enemy.

"What is it, Hair Demon? You tried to kill this hideous monster? I simply wished to help you," Sesshomaru spoke condescendingly as he sheathed his sword; his eyes wore a mischievous sarcasm, gazing at her.

Goshinki's death was not part of the plan, but Yura understood that a sacrifice was sometimes unavoidable, especially when dealing with such an enigmatic and powerful creature such as Sesshomaru. She also suspected that Sesshomaru had discovered her identity, and that meant she had no further hope to earn his trust to be a spy in his army.

There was no other way.

Yura would have to use the back-up plan.

The pawn that Naraku had created, Kagura, would have to be a part in the scheme. She would be the spy they needed. It would have been better if Yura could become the decoy, but if she couldn't, Kagura would fulfill Naraku's plan just the same.

_'Naraku, you're a conning bastard!'_ Yura gave Sesshomaru a sadistic glance as her admiration for Naraku filled her mind.

Then, Yura averted her eyes towards the direction of Kagura, who was still hiding behind the trees. A subtle smug crept over Yura's expression,_ 'Hn! Kagura, I'm leaving the rest to you. Now, be a good pawn for Naraku!'_

Yura fiercely shot two thick streams of hair at Sesshomaru. He leaped into the air, dodging them smoothly, showing no effort.

But, The Daidyoukai had forgotten!

He wasn't used to thinking that there was someone else needing his protection. He suddenly realized that Yura was not aiming for him. But the realization might have come too late because Yura's attack had almost reached the human girl, who was standing at the edge of the courtyard, right behind him.

He shot a holographic green whip, lashing out from his hand, chasing Yura's hair streams, hoping to stop the attack in time. At that same instance, Kagura jumped in front of the girl, letting both hair streams pierce through her chest, injuring herself, but saving the human girl.

Just as Yura had planned for!

Kagura fell down holding both of Yura's hair streams in her hands steadily, preventing them from moving toward the girl. She moaned painfully while the Daiyoukai Lord looked at her impassively. She didn't regret her action as she felt herself fainting. Before she passed out, she weakly whispered, "The skull behind her on the tree, the red skull, Sesshomaru!"

He understood. He reverted his whip toward the red skull gleaming on a tree branch behind Yura and smashed it into a puff of red ash; Yura screamed out in agony. In one quick second, both Yura and the skull dissolved.

That part was not in Yura's plan, but Kagura was fully satisfied with the progression. She hated Naraku; therefore, she had no qualm killing any of his servants. And she would borrow Sesshomaru's hands to do it - or anyone's hand that she could borrow.

There was a scout in the vicinity. Sesshomaru pursued to chase the scout down, but he was stopped by the girl's voice, "Beautiful Man, this lady is deeply wounded. We must care for her."

"Leave her!" Sesshomaru commanded coldly. He did not trust the stranger. Even though he couldn't match any of the profiles he had learned of Naraku's men, he suspected that she too was part of the scheme.

"We cannot leave her," the girl's eyes glued to Kagura, who was laying unconsciously on the courtyard. Her eyes melted into two liquid pools, showing pity. She started to haul Kagura's body into the temple.

Sesshomaru was disgusted at the girl's weak strength. At her rate, it would take until morning for her to even get Kagura to the the temple's door. But they could not stay at that temple anyway. The scout was far gone, and when the news reached Naraku, the girl would not be safe - even with the protection of those monks.

Sesshomaru looked pensively at the monk lying on the ground, and knew instantly that those monks would be defenseless against Naraku's men.

Sesshomaru approached the girl and tugged lightly on the night dress that was still hanging low on her bare shoulders. He pulled it back to where it should be.

He flicked his eyes to direct a chilling gaze at her. She returned his stare with one of her own - a much more gentle one, a more peaceful one.

Her gentle gaze - it made him forget his war, duty, position, life!

It sent that same desire rushing back to him, the desire to know what innocent sound the maiden would make in an intimate moment, the desire to know just how soft her lips would feel, how sweet her forbidden fruit.

He almost lowered his lips to hers to find out; he almost carried out the unrighteous plan he had earlier.

But again, he couldn't. At the moment, her safety was of the utmost importance. He had vowed to protect her, and ironically, she became involved in the present danger because of him.

It was good. He had a reason to have her traveling with him, to have her constantly by his side. It would allow him to be near her, which would present him more than one chance to know, to feel; and perhaps, it would give him an opportunity to fulfill his manly desire in a more satisfying way - in a less dishonorable fashion.

He didn't really need a weak human girl to be by his side during his battles; but, that girl, he found her overwhelmingly seductive. He knew that his desire for her was a masculine whim; yet, this whim far exceeded any temptation he ever encountered. Thus, for only this one time, he would allow his manly nature to take over his better judgment - allowing her to follow him.

He needed to protect her anyway.

So, it wasn't just a desire, but it was also a duty of a Daiyoukai to keep to his words.

"Girl, you cannot stay at this temple any longer. It will be unsafe for both you and those monks," he said after he knelt down to pick Kagura up and cradled her in his arms. "Follow me!"

The girl understood Sesshomaru's words well. She didn't know why those demons were after her, but the reason was unimportant. She knew that if they came again, the monks at the temple might die trying to save her.

"But my master, he's -" the girl looked at the unconscious monk with concern. She came to his side and helped him up. He stirred slightly and seemed to regain consciousness at her touch.

"Rin, are you all right?" the monk said in a weak whisper. Lying in Rin's arms, he reached to caress one of her cheeks lovingly.

"I'm all right, Master. You are not hurt, are you?" she said as she tried to help him to his feet. The monk staggered slightly, but was able to stand up. Rin hugged him tightly, glad that he was well.

"Those demons will come again. You're unsafe here," Sesshomaru spoke louder, making his command more crisp, "Follow me!"

The girl was reluctant. But she slowly loosened herself from her master.

"Master, I must leave you. I don't want those demons to kill you and all the monks at this temple because of me," Rin looked down to the ground, hiding her tears from her master.

"We'll protect you, Rin," the monk was not reluctant in that promise.

"With your pathetic power?" Sesshomaru scolded, almost losing his patience. He glided toward the monk. His glare darkened. His voice turned colder, "Your death does not concern me, Worthless Monk. But those loathsome demons want that girl, and I will not allow them to have their wish!"

The monk was unmoved by the intimidation and the rudeness of that speech. He did not mind dying to protect Rin. Though, he agreed with Sesshomaru's statement. His death was not of concern; Rin's life was more important. Ever since they found Rin as a baby at the edge of forest, laid in a basket, the monks at that temple had raised her. They had grown to love her so much that her untimely death would bring an irreconcilable grief.

What if those demons came again, and he was not able to protect Rin?

The Inuyoukai in front of him did not seem that nice; but the monk could sense his majestic honor and his sincerity towards Rin.

After much thought, he decided that Rin would choose her own path, "This place will always welcome you no matter what. It is your choice, Rin." He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the residue of her tears.

"Thank you, Master!" she took his hands and kissed them, "I love you all. I'll take the danger away from this temple. And when all is peaceful, I'll come back."

With Kagura still in his arms, Sesshomaru had already started walking away. He was not the type who kept nagging a persuasion. He would also leave the choice to her.

Rin slowly followed him. At one point, she stopped and hesitated her decision. She looked back at the monk, whose eyes were still upon her. She ran back and gave him a tight hug, a final hug before she waved goodbye.

After they had traveled farther into the forest, she stopped and turned around, lingering toward the direction of the temple. She crossed her hands across her chest and whispered tenderly, "I love you, Master! Please be safe."

Sesshomaru had also stopped and glanced over his shoulder towards Rin. He heard her whisper. To him, such phrases were needless sentimentality, but the eager sincerity in her voice caused a slight stir somewhere inside him.

He stood quietly, waiting for her to finish her wish before they continued their travel towards his campsite.

* * *

><p>I want to specifically thank Pammazola for being my beta. She is a wonderful beta, not too pushy, very polite and competent. And she only voiced her opinion when asked for. When pointing out plot hole, Pam is very gentle about it. Thank you Pam. And if I was asked, I would definitely recommend Pam.<p> 


End file.
